


"I am yours, and you are mine."

by orphan_account



Series: FreshyZ [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, I honestly have no idea what I'm doing, M/M, THERE REALLY NEEDS TO BE A FUCKING GUIDE ON HOW TO DO TAGS, buuuuut I'll just see what happens, cursing, maybe somebody will find my thinf, mostly by me, the first chapter is going to be just cuddling bc thats all I have on my mind
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-24 09:42:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21097391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Fresh x my own character named Zapfino. Most of the time it won't really have a plot, it'll just me writing about whatever scenario I want them in or I have on my mind at the time.People don't write about Fresh enough and when they do he's either a creepy parasite, or like, super depressed. So I'm writing a Fresh that's still a parasite, but not super depressed. He's the happiest guy in the multiverse.





	1. Cuddlez.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TyrantTortoise. I like her stuff](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=TyrantTortoise.+I+like+her+stuff).

Fresh held Zapfino close to him as they sat on the couch. They were at their home, which was filled with 90's stuff. Zapfino didn't mind, it reminded her of her husband, whom she was currently letting herself fall asleep on. She leaned into him, nuzzling his neck and she pulled herself closer. 

"I love ya tons babe." Fresh whispered into her ear, making her hum happily. He rubbed her back slowly, enjoying the comfort having her so close brought him.

"I love you too Fresh." Zapfino murmured, sinking farther into the male skeleton, her left eyelid half-closed, her right completely closed. Well, as much as it could be with the scars on her skull. Three large lines that spread from her eyesocket to the back of her skull. 

"'M so tired." She said groggily, obviously needing sleep but wanting to talk to her soulmate. She had't seen him all day, she had been working as a daycare worker in Undertale, and after this particular day, she was exhausted.

"Den sleep babe. Ya need ya rest. 'Sides, 'm still here. I can hold ya while ya sleep my totally radical babe." Fresh assured her. He could see the circles under her sockets. Well, one of the sockets. The other one didn't have much skull left underneath it.

Zapfino pulled her self back, an action that required her to use more effort than it should have, her movements slow. She looked up at Fresh, meeting her eyelights with his.

Fresh had his glasses off, so you could clearly see the purple eyelight in his right socket, and the soul in his left. The soul no longer had any cracks, why would it? It was Fresh's soul, and it was healed. He was here, with his soulmate, and had been for 8 years. They had know eachother for 10, dated for 8 of them and been married for the past 5. She was 18 when they met, he was around 20. He will never forget the way she held on to him after he saved her from her universe when Error destroyed it.

He didn't understand those feelings before, but he sure as hell knew what he was feeling now. Love, for this _crazy wonderful person who had cared for him back when everyone was scared of him, hated him, back when he _**hated** _himself._

Oh yeah. Fresh knew he was one lucky guy. So when Zapfino looked at him with her fuzzy eyelights, the dark purple diamond in the right, the sea-foam oval surrounded by a thin line in her left, tired eyes gazing at him with so much love and adoration, he immediately remembered why he was THE LUCKIEST guy in the Multiverse.

"Somethin' wrong babe?" He asked, staring at her. She looked about ready to collapse. 

"You haven't seen me all day. If I'm going to go to sleep and you are going to be amazing and let me-" she cut herself off with a huge yawn, her mouth opening with a small _click_ before shutting again. "If you are going to be amazing and let me lay on you, then you at least deserve a kiss." She said putting her arms around his neck, and leaning towards him. 

He smiled large and wide, before pulling her into his lap so she was staddling him, and leaning closer to her. Their mouths met and opened, his tongues intertwining with hers as she let out a small moan. He breathed her in, enjoying the taste of rich wine and mints. He never questioned the strange flavors, and he had no problem reclaiming every part of her mouth. 

Zapfino melted into her husband letting out another small moan as he rubbed the bottom of her spine. She enjoyed the taste of jolly ranchers, which had quickly become her favorite candy once she and Fresh started dating

__________________________________________________________________________

_Zapfino was sucking on 5 jolly ranchers, trying to get the exact taste she got everytime she and Fresh kissed, when Fresh came up behind her._

_"Whatcha doin'?" He asked looking at the bag in her hands._

_"You taste like Jolly Ranchers, so I was trying to see if I could get that taste by eating a bunch." She replied, looking away and blushing, the light purple and greens showing up on her face. _

_Fresh was silent before he laughed and his glasses change to [**PF**]-[**FF**]. _

_"Ya know.." he said leaning to whisper into the place where her ear would be if she were human. The tone of his voice sent shivers down Zapfino's spine._

_"If ya wanted a taste," his seven tongues fell out his mouth and licked her neck, causing her non-existant breath to hitch. "**Ya coulda just asked.**" _

_She turned around slowly and he grinned before tilting her head up and kissing her, her mouth already open to let him in._

_____________________________________________________________________________

Fresh took his hand away from Zapfino's back and pulled away, and heard a faint whine out of her.

"Thanks babe. Dat def made my day." He said while nuzzling her neck, kissing the spot on her clavical where he had marked her on their wedding night, his bite mark clearly visible. His soul hummed happily at her reaction.

"I love ya so much babe. Ya def are da best thing dats happened to dis parasite." He said before he kissed her again, this time a sweet, short kiss that still managed to leave Zapfino breathless, not that she needed to. 

Zapfino pulled herself closer, resting her skull on his shoulder as she got more comfortable before she closed her sockets, her soul resonating with love as she hugged her soulmate, sinking into him as she quickly let sleep claim her. 

"And you are the best thing that could've happened to me." She said before sleep finally claimed her.

Fresh held her close as he felt the rise and fall of her ribcage, her soul glowing brightly from under her light green shirt. He stared at her, a small, loving smile on his face. He kissed the top of her skull before resting his own head in the space between her neck vertebrae and her clavical, scent-marking her for good measure, and closing his own sockets. 

Oh yeah. 

He was definitely the luckiest skeleton in the Multiverse.


	2. We'll Never Make It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo.... I was listening to music and "We'll never make it" by Nico Collins and I was like
> 
> OH MY GOD!?!?! THIS PERFECTLY DESCRIBES WHAT FRESH WOULD HAVE FELT WHEN HE AND ZAPFINO STARTED GETTING SERIOUS AND HE STARTED FEELING LIKE SHE WOULD REALIZE HE WAS A LOST CAUSE AND LEAVE HIM!?!?!?!?! I NEED TO MAKE A SONGFIC OUT OF THIS!!!!
> 
> So yeah. This chapter is a songfic. Fresh's POV.. sorta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy mofos. Also first time writing songfic and I'm listening to listen to the song the whole time?!?! Because you can't accurately write a songfic without actually listening to the song?!?!  
Also, guess how many words are in this chapter.

Song:[We'll never make it](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=xfqLnH6KT_E) by Nico Collins

_Don't say all the words your goodbyes now_

_Just wait, no we don't have to slow down_

_Let's make the most of all our days _

_Cuz soon they'll slowly fade_

Fresh was holding Zapfino close. He was just breathing in her scent, taking in every little detail. Her eye-lights were searching for something in his. Fresh couldn't have a clue of what she was looking for. All he felt was that he **really wanted to kiss her.** He was tense though. What would she say if he did, what if she **didn't like it, what if she left, oh GOD WHAT IF SH-**

"Fresh?" Her voice broke through his internal spiral. "Do you want me to leave?" 

"W-what?" _Damn these confusing emotions_. He thought to himself. "No! I m-mean... please stay?" He said, his voice cracking. He NEEDED her to stay. He NEEDED **HER. **

"Can.... can I kiss ya?" He asked her. 

A smile lit up on her face. "Yeah." She murmured as her leaning in. She pressed her mouth to his, and for a moment, everything was perfect. **SHE** was perfect. 

He needed to make this last. He knew eventually she would realize he was useless. He'd just end up hurting her. But until then, she was his **EVERYTHING. And he'd do anything for her.**

_Your face it could light up the sky_

_The look you give is a permanent high _

_But eventually the sun comes out _

_And we'll go down_

_When the world is catching up to us_

_We'll forget..._

Fresh simply stared a Zapfino as she laughed at his joke, her smile huge. Stars it made his soul EXPLODE with joy. Everything about her was incredible. The fact she so happy despite what she had gone through, how she was so beautiful, the scars on her face only making him respect her for what she had gone through, the fact that she LOVED HIM... 

He loved that smile. He'd do anything for that smile. He'd **KILL** if it meant she smiled. 

But that'd all end once she found out what he'd REALLY done. She knew he was a parasite. She knew he'd changed his host more than once since he saved her from her universe before Error had finished destroying it. She KNEW he'd done things he... supposed he wasn't proud of now that he had emotions? _Ugh.. why is this so confusing?_ He asked himself for the millionth time.

"Hey." Zapfino's voice snapped him once again out of his thoughts. "Love you." She said pulling him in for a short kiss. He melted into it, holding back a whine when she pulled back. 

"T-thank you." He replied, voice shaking, too scared to tell him what he wished so desperately to say to her. Oh STARS he loved her so much. He was so scared. He knew, he just FUNKING KNEW SHE'D **LEAVE HIM. **

He knew once one of the other sanses told her about what he'd done to some of his previous hosts, the reputation he had made for himself as 'The Parasite'... he knew she'd leave. He'd love her and cherish her while she stayed with him. He'd treat her like a GODDESS.

But he'd always remind himself it wasn't forever.

_I don't ever wanna say it_

_Ever wanna face it_

_Cuz we'll never make it_

_So, stay in the moment_

_Take my heart and hold it_

_We're going out of focus_

He held out his soul, hands shaking. This wasn't his hosts soul. No... this was **HIS** soul. The culmination of his being, which was really a one-eyed tentacle creature that was currently hiding in his host's skull. He trusted her enough to show her his soul, but he couldn't show her HIM. Not yet. 

Zapfino placed her hands under his, steadying them. "You're beautiful." She said, staring at the upside-down heart in his hands.

Fresh stared at her. Processing her comment. "R-really?" He asked.

"Yes. Yes, you are." She said, eye-lights changing from the diamond and circle to hearts as her own soul glowed brightly.

His soul was still dull, but was brighter than it had been in years, and lit up slightly as he realized her comment was genuine. She lifted her hands closer and looked at him, silently asking for permission. He nodded, a quick, almost invisible motion, but it was enough. She gently took her thumb and stroked his soul. 

_Oh fuuuuuuuck~ _Fresh just barely stopped himself from letting out a moan. _STARS THAT FELT GOOD. _It was just a quick touch, but to Fresh, who hadn't even ever pulled out his soul before, heck hadn't ever MADE HIS DICK, it was pure **BLISS.**

"Z-Zee~" he said, panting out the nickname he had given her back when they first met outside of Grillby's bar back in her universe. 

"**PLEASE**." He said, basically begging for her attention at this point. She smiled that WONDERFUL smile and placed her forehead to his. 

"Okay." She said, and gave him a kiss while stroking his soul yet again. 

Stars, he knew she was his soulmate, but the fact she was HIS soulmate? Hah... he knew at some point she'd leave. But right now, all that mattered was THIS.

_We'll become strangers_

_Sooner or later _

_Time's gonna take us away_

_I don't ever wanna say it _

_Ever want to face it_

_Cuz we'll never make it_

_Cuz we'll never make it..._

Fresh jerked from where he was lying down on the couch. He was panting, and he held one of his hands over his eye-socket, hiding his soul. Despite what he told everyone about the soul not being anybody's, it was just the host's body's reaction to being possessed, it was really his soul. HIS SOUL, that was forced out of his body and projected in the host's eye-socket every time he possessed one of the sans. 

He was shaking. His entire being filled with fear, an emotion he knew well. He had a nightmare. She had DIED, turned to dust in his arms. Whispering "I love you" before turning a light gray powder that stained his hands and covered his wind breaker while voices around him got louder and louder. 

_you did this, you did this, You did this, YOu did this, YOU did this, YOU Did this, YOU DId this, YOU DID this, YOU DID This, YOU DID THis, YOU DID THIs, YOU DID THIS, **YOU DID THIS, YOU DID TH-**_

And then he had woken up. Shaking. He'd never been more scared. He stared at the sleeping figure of the skeleton lying next to him, bringing her close as he tried to stop shaking.

_It's not what we planned but it happened_

_Two souls looking for a distraction_

_They intertwined but as of now,_

_The stars, they don't align_

Zapfino snuggled closer to Fresh nuzzling his neck. He melted into her touch, rubbing her back, murmuring how much he loved her. They were on the couch again, but this time he let his hand go under her shirt and rubbed her lumbar vertibrae. She let out a small moan, leaning into his touch.

"F-Fresh~" she said clutching his ribs through his shirt. She sat back, sitting on his lap but not quite straddling him_. _He took off his glasses and looked at her seriously. 

"Babe.. I've... I've been pretty unfresh lately. Kinda been keepin' secrets from ya." He said nervously. "I... I'm gonna show ya what I really look like. Ima show ya ME." He said. 

He paused for a moment, then his entire body went stiff and he crawled out from under the shirt. He lowered himself onto his host's hands so he was eye-level with his soulmate. 

She had a shocked look on her face, but that quickly changed to love. She smiled and stroked him gently, and he leaned into her touch.

"Ya aren't scared?" He asked, his voice fainter now that he didn't have a host to amplify the sound. 

"Not at all." She said before bringing her hands to her chest and pulling out and upside-down dark purple heart COVERED in scars. 

Nononononono**nonononNONONONONONO. **SHE WASN'T SUPPOSED TO BE HURT, WHY WAS SHE **HURT?!**

_They'll say I wasted my time_

_Nothing is wasted when your heart's with mine_

_No the feelings won't die_

_I'll pray that I'll find you in some other life_

_When the world is catching up to us_

_We'll forget_

Fresh had another nightmare. She had left him again. Why does she ALWAYS LEAVE HIM. Zapfino was hugging him close, pressing kisses to his neck and clavicle.

"It's okay. I'm here. I'm here." She murmured. He just clutched her shirt tightly, holding on to her like his life depended on it, lost in his head. 

Maybe if he was LUCKY... he'd be able to find another version of her, and she wouldn't leave him this time.... 

Who was he kidding... if Zapfino DID leave him, then he'd probably die.

_I don't ever wanna say it_

_Ever wanna face it_

_Cuz we'll never make it_

_So, stay in the moment_

_Take my heart and hold it_

_We're going out of focus_

"Hey." She said turning his head so he was facing her. Purple tears streaking down his face. Fresh let out a shaky breath. She knew, she knew, she **knew.**

"I-I don't understand..." he said looking down at anything BUT her. "Why are ya stayin'?" He asked. "Ima abomination... a **parasite**." He said, saying the last word with so much hate it surprised Zapfino. 

"I don't deserve ya." He mumbled.

"Yes you fucking do." Zapfino said sternly before placing a kiss on his mouth. 

"You are **MY SOULMATE,** and I'll be **DAMNED** if I let you continue to feel like you're shit." 

_We'll become strangers_

_Sooner or later _

_Time's gonna take us away_

_I don't ever wanna say it _

_Ever want to face it_

_Cuz we'll never make it_

_Cuz we'll never make it, no_

He confessed everything to her. The self-doubt, how scared he'd been the entire time, how he was willing to KILL for her, and she just listened. And then she hugged him. 

"Oh you poor thing. Thank god you couldn't feel before you met me. I'm scared if you could you'd have died, and I would've never gotten a chance to meet the love of my life." Zapfino said staring at him. They were standing, and he was way taller than her at 7ft 9 compared to her 7ft 1. She looked at him with nothing but love in her sockets and Fresh relaxed, letting out a sob he didn't know he'd been holding in.

_I know I was never meant to_

_Be with you_

_I know I was never meant to_

_Be with you, be with you_

_I don't ever want to leave you_

_But I need to, I need to_

_I don't ever want to leave you_

_But I need to, I need toooo_

Fresh didn't want to leave... but he HAD to. He couldn't stand to hurt her. He didn't WANT to hurt her. He wanted to HOLD HER, he wanted to LOVE her. His soul CALLED for her, and she came running. 

"FRESH!" She yelled seeing the skeleton opening a portal to Outertale. 

"FRESH WAIT! PLEASE!"

The 'please was what made him stop. He couldn't... he COULDN'T LEAVE HER. 

He closed the portal and walked to Zapfino, who was still running towards him. 

He had only taken a few steps when Zapfino teleported in front of him, eye-lights fuzzy as she grabbed onto his jacket. 

"Why were you about to leave me behind?" She asked, voice barely a whisper.

Oh his soul HURT. He shouldn't have tried to left, he's so stupid, HE' SO STUPID. 

"I'm sorry.... I'm so sorry." He cried, hugging Zapfino. "I just thought dat ya'd feel safer without me here, dat ya'd BE safer... I wanted ta protect ya, and instead I hurt cha. I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He sobbed into her jacket.

" I love you so much, and I always will." She said, hugging him tightly.

_I don't ever wanna say it_

_Ever wanna face it_

_Cuz we'll never make it_

_So, stay in the moment_

_Take my heart and hold it_

_We're going out of focus_

She was here,

she was here,

she was his,

she LOVED HIM.

He let go of her for a brief moment before kissing her, breathing her in like she was he ever needed. Like he was a drowning man and she was air. Because she was. He was drowning in his fears, his own self-doubt, his hatred for himself, and he had completely forgotten about the woman who DID love him,

Who believed in him no matter what,

Who had forgiven him for his mistakes. 

Who was there, who was HIS.

The skeleton named Zapfino who WAS his air.

His soul formed in front of him, and he felt the energy of hers appear as well. He looked down at the two hearts, how hers crept close to his without hesitation. 

He NEEDED her.

_We'll become strangers _

_Sooner or later_

_Time's gonna take us away_

_Every want to say it_

_Ever wanna face_

_Cuz we'll never make it_

Zapfino teleported them back to the make-shift home they had created in the anti-void, the place where they spent most of the time they weren't out and about.

She pulled Fresh down on the bed that they shared, their souls moving with them. Fresh stared at her as she laid below him. She looked PERFECT, the glow of her soul reflecting on her skull. 

"I want you." She said as kissed him. "I want to be bonded to you."

4 years prior Fresh would have told her "That's a bad idea brosephine."

3 years prior he would've looked at her like she was crazy

2 years prior he'd have started freaking out because HOLY SHIT

1 year prior he would've laughed and smiled happily and then cried himself to sleep that night because HE DOESN'T DESERVE SOMEONE LIKE HER. 

Now? 

Now he brought himself closer to her and lightly dragged his teeth against her neck, rumbling low and deep.

"**Do I have your permission?**" He asked. Consent was important to him. 

"Yes."

That's all he needed.

_I know I was never meant to_

_Be with you _

_I know I was never meant to _

_Be with you, be with you _

_I don't ever want to leave you_

_But I need to, I need to_

Fresh allowed his soul to touch hers and gasped at the sensation. He could FEEL HER. The culmination of HIS being was MERGING with the culmination of HERS. 

It wasn't sexual. No, they'd have to take their souls out for a WHOLE different reason for it to be sexual. No, this was love.

THIS WAS LOVE. 

Two monsters, one skeleton and one parasite, both with damaged souls, coming together. They were all the other needed. For the skeleton, she finally had a protector, someone who treated her like she was worth every last soul in the Underground. For the parasite, he finally had someone to love, someone worth risking his life for, someone he NEEDED. He wanted so DESPERATELY for someone to WANT him, and he finally had that someone.

He kissed Zapfino, lost in bliss as he became the closest you could be with a person, connected by their souls.

_I don't ever wanna say it_

_Ever wanna face it_

_Cuz we'll never make it_

Fresh and Zapfino's souls parted and returned to their rightful place. Fresh collapsed on his soulmate, hugging her tightly as he let out a pure, happy laugh. Zapfino took off his glasses and could see that in what had originally been and empty socket and an extremely cracked soul, was now a purple eye-light and a soul with only a couple cracks.

"Your eye-lights." Zapfino breathed staring in wonder. 

"I know." Fresh said laughing. "I can feel 'em." He kissed her again, sending all of his feelings across this WONDERFUL new bond he shared. Parting from his soulmate, Fresh leaned close to where Zapfino's ear would have been if she was human.

And for the first time in his life, Fresh uttered the words he'd been so scared to say. But that fear was gone. 

"I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MY HEART!!!! Ugh it was so hard not to turn this songfic into angst, bc the song is angst, but I wanted it to have a happy ending. I wrote some of it, posted the unfinished version, read a reader x underfell sans fanfic, and then finished this at 12:49 A.M. I stayed up past midnight writing this thing. I know that Fresh is like, HOLY SHIT THATS NOT FRESH!!! Well it's MY Fresh, and he derserves some happiness. Also go check out the momma cq au by alaina prana. Her comic gives me life. Just search it up.  
Word count: 2717 words. Booyah!


	3. Babe please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some fun dialouge i wanted to write that i thought of while cuddling with my stuffed bear.   
Also I head canon that Fresh talks like a normal person when he's just with Zapfino.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is purely talking.

"Babe."

"No."

"Babe please."

"Noooooo."

"Zapfino." 

"Let me to back to sleeeeeeep."

"Zapfino." 

"Noooooooooo."

"Babe, c'mon." 

"Fresh I said no, I don't wanna get uuuuuuup."

"Babe I don't need you to get up. You can go back to sleep. I just need you to let go of me."

"..........why?"

"Because **I **want to get up."

"........still no." 

"Babe *laughs*."

"Nooooooo. Stay with meeeeeee." 

"Babe, I gotta get up, you know this." 

"And **I **want you to staaaaaay."

"Zapfino.

"Nooooo."

"Zapfino I will tickle you to make you let go."

"If you tickle me I won't give you an physical attention for the rest of the day."

"Let me go."

"No."

"Welp."

"Wait, NO STAHP- *laughter." 

"Haha! Freedom!"

"*grumbles* Fuck you."

"You did last night."

"I'm going back to sleep.*more angry grumbles*"

"Mkay. Love you~."

"..."

" *mumbles* love you too."

"What was that?"

"Love you too! Now let me go back to fucking sleep!"

"Hehe. Mkay. Sleep well babe." 

"Go away."

"As you wish~"

"*quiet grumbling* Stupid smooth motherfucker."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm honestly laughing so fucking hard at what I wrote XD. Please comment on what you though.


End file.
